


a dream in static

by Godtater (Karaii)



Series: Fildick AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Filbrick Pines, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Depersonalization, Dissociation, Fan Comics, Heavy Angst, M/M, NSFW Art, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaii/pseuds/Godtater
Summary: I had a dream where Stan and I were on a huge boat.But then a storm came, and our boat turned over!I lost sight of Stan. I was engulfed by water.I think I drowned.(This is not a happy story.)





	1. Content Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding cw: to the beginning notes of each chapter. Please read carefully and take care of yourselves. If at any point you feel overwhelmed, please, PLEASE take a break from reading, or stop reading entirely.
> 
> This is NOT a happy story. But it IS a fictional one.
> 
> That being said: here we go.


	2. Ground Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: noncon parent/child incest, oral sex, grooming, violent child abuse
> 
> Drawn May 15, 2017.


	3. Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: implied child abuse, unintended victim blaming, sadness
> 
> Drawn May 15, 2017.


	4. Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: sadness
> 
> Drawn May 16, 2017.


	5. Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: dubcon parent/child incest, oral sex, sadness
> 
> Drawn May 17, 2017.


	6. Share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: implied sexual child abuse, sadness
> 
> Drawn May 17, 2017.


	7. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: bed wetting, sadness
> 
> Drawn May 17, 2017.


	8. Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: child abuse, sadness
> 
> Drawn May 17, 2017.


	9. Drown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: violent child abuse, sexual assault, watersports/piss kink, dehumanization, dissociation
> 
> Drawn May 18, 2017


	10. The Rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: child abuse, child trauma, animal cruelty, dissociation
> 
> Drawn May 19, 2017.


	11. Hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: violent child abuse, implied noncon parent/child incest
> 
> Drawn May 21, 2017


	12. Monster (Stan's Side)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: noncon parent/child incest, extreme dissociation
> 
> Drawn May 22, 2017


	13. Monster (Ford's Side)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: violent+graphic noncon parent/child incest, implied noncon sibling incest
> 
> Drawn May 25, 2017.


	14. Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a time skip.
> 
> Drawn May 19, 2017.


	15. Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: minor character death
> 
> Drawn May 22, 2017.


	16. Funeral (after)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: dubcon parent/child incest


	17. Runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: sadness


	18. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: dubcon parent/child incest


	19. Carla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: gasp! consensual heterosexual encounters!!


	20. Violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: graphic violence, slurs


	21. Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: referenced parent/child incest, slurs, sadness


	22. Prodigal Son (Stan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: dissociation, implied past parent/child abuse


	23. Prodigal Son (Ford)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: dissociation, implied parent/child relationship


	24. The Rift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: background parent/child incest


	25. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: parent/child incest


	26. Runaway (Redux)




	27. Halcyon Blues




	28. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: dissociation, sexual assault, graphic violence


	29. Kicked Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: domestic dispute, slurs


	30. Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....


	31. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: parent/child incest, graphic violence


	32. The Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: graphic violence, dissociation


	33. Drown (Redux)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: dissociation, character death


	34. Entropy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A perpetual motion machine has one purpose: to not stop.
> 
> (So what happens when it does?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An explanation of Ford's actions in case they are unclear, as taken from my tumblr:
> 
> Because this story is from Stanley’s POV I made it especially hard to intuit what Stanford was thinking at any given moment. This is because I wanted Stanley to be more sympathetic given that it is Evil Stan’s origin story, and he hates all Fords viscerally. However, I also strove to make Stanford’s actions believable, and if I failed to do this then that is my fault. Let me see if I can explain it a little :D
> 
> cw: talk of child abuse and grooming
> 
> When they were young, their father violently abused them both (though Stanley worse because Stanley kept talking back). To save Stan, Ford started to go to their father out of his own volition to keep him from harming Stanley. Filbrick started to use this to threaten Ford with all manner of things – if you don’t I’ll kill your brother, if you don’t I won’t pay for your school, if you don’t I won’t give you food – and conditioned Ford into 1) being terrified that if he didn’t comply everything would be even more awful on a basic necessities kind of way, and 2) coming to Filbrick for everything. Eventually, Filbrick added the element of the mask that dissociated Stanley from the events that were happening and asked Ford to participate, which Ford did even though he was horrified. This entirely knocked Stanley out of the conversation re: agency, and reinforced Ford’s need to obey else he’d end up just like that.
> 
> Stanley kept fighting because he had no other way to feel control over his life. But Stanford had stopped fighting. To survive, mentally and physically, he started to comply with everything. And to survive, he started to force himself into rationalizing his actions – the fact that he too abused Stanley (”he deserved it for talking back so much”), the fact that he went to Filbrick almost willingly (”I’m doing it so he won’t kill us, so he’ll give me what I need – money, food, school”).
> 
> To escape this nonending abuse – because Stanley didn’t have that perception of control like Ford did – Stanley started running away from home and staying elsewhere, and then it was just Filbrick and Stanford. Filbrick had ample time to groom Ford without being impulsed to physical violence due to Stan, and it became something purely sexual. Over the years, Ford’s body even started to enjoy it, which caused him more mental conflict. Ford decided to rationalize it by telling himself that HE was lying to Filbrick now, to convince him that Ford was in love with him, to get him to do more things for Ford than just basic necessities. As you can see, it worked – Filbrick himself started to believe Ford was really into him, and he bought him nice science things and supported his desire to become a great scientist.
> 
> But daily reinforcement and a lifetime of habit and exposure to only a single person (because Stanley had left them both) caused Ford’s mind to become twisted around this one relationship, and he became confused himself. Did he really enjoy this? Did he really love Filbrick? He decided to just focus on school, focus on the goal of getting to college. That was his ticket out of there. He just had to get to West Coast Tech on a full scholarship so he wouldn’t have to rely on Filbrick at all. Then he could make a name for himself and get away and be a real human being. He just had to hold on until then. He just had to go on until then.
> 
> Stan offered multiple times for Ford to run away with him, but Ford never took it. I think a part of him understood he would have to drop out of school like Stan did, and Ford didn’t want to. He wanted to become a scientist, and he could see the path to it. He could see the light at the end of his tunnel and he was capable of getting out there on top, if he could just hold on a little longer on this hellride. Just a bit more. Just one day more. Tomorrow is the day. Today is the day.
> 
> And then Stanley came in and killed Filbrick, and made them both into murder suspects, destroying Ford’s chances of getting into his dream school, into becoming someone scientifically of merit. He’s now a suspect in the violent murder of his father, and when they realize there’s only one bed, a scandalous case of intergenerational incest. His whole future up in ash.
> 
> Ford saw this the moment he knew Filbrick was going to die by Stanley’s hands. He saw this future and his heart became ice. The fight left him. He’d been fighting all his life in his own way, just like Stan, but now what he’d been fighting for was gone. Stan had ruined it.


	35. Future (Snapshots)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end :')
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for following me along this story. It has been such an intense couple of weeks. This story came roaring out of me like Athena must have — from a headache, fully formed. I am emotionally wiped out by it, in a good way. I never expected people to like it, because it was so heavy and it was never intended to have a happy ending. But I’ve been blown away. You all are amazing.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has sent me encouraging messages and kindly liked and even more spectacularly reblogged this awful story. I am truly blessed <3


End file.
